


Guilty Crybaby

by kickacooper



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Quackity, Collars, Crying, Cuffs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, degrading, he do got horns doe, lowkey bondage, not main tagging this so if you find this and you’re pissed, quackster starts speaking spanish, ram schlatt, schlatt is fucking mean, suck my fat cock, top jschlatt, tw yelling, vibe torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickacooper/pseuds/kickacooper
Summary: He raised his brows in a questioning look, placing his free hand on the other’s opposite thigh, using a light force to push them further open. Pressing his weight onto his spread legs, he leaned forward enough that his lips grazed against the younger’s ear, a stern, intimidating string of words falling from them.“How many times do I have to tell you this, brat, I make the rules here, not you, got it?”
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 11
Kudos: 454





	Guilty Crybaby

**Author's Note:**

> yoo this is my first time posting here, forgive me if i fuck it up lol, i’ve been actively writing on wattpad for like a year
> 
> check the tags for warnings :weary: :shrug:

Guilty Crybaby

Quackity’s thin form trembled against the pale sheets as large hands ghosted over his tummy. Hands he trusted yet feared greatly, feared the power they held and the advantage they had. He was exposed, almost vulnerable to the dominant figure above him, with his torso bare and wrists locked in place next to his head.

He couldn’t make himself relax, his body taught as a bowstring and skin burning as the fleeting touches left fire in their wake. God, he was so desperate, so fucking desperate it hurt and the only thing that rung through his head was him.

And the unbearable need to get off.

He hadn’t gotten the chance to regain his breath before Schlatt’s lips were on his again, his knee sliding up between Quackity’s bare thighs as he did. He was hot, too hot in his skin and those God-forsaken boxers, and the poor guy couldn’t find the sense to properly kiss him back. Instead, he moaned against his lips and rolled his hips in search of the slightest bit of friction.

“Please-“ He choked, pulling desperately at the cuffs around his wrists as Schlatt pulled away. The cuffs matched the collar on his neck, some expensive Swedish brand with a definite locking system, and of course, they were chained onto the collar’s ring. “Stop messing with me, come on.” His voice was broken and edged with a sad plea, his face flushed and glazed with a veil of sweat.

Schlatt only laughed, a mock frown carved onto his lips as he ran a hand down the ravenette’s quivering thigh. “Please what, bitch?” He scoffed, punctuating his question with a slap on the smooth skin “You want me to touch you? Shouldn’t you be grateful for what you’ve already been given, selfish little slut?”

“Please please please I want you, I’ll be your good boy, please, please I’m begging you. You’ve been teasing me so much it’s not fair!”

He raised his brows in a questioning look, placing his free hand on the other’s opposite thigh, using a light force to push them further open. Pressing his weight onto his spread legs, he leaned forward enough that his lips grazed against the younger’s ear, a stern, intimidating string of words falling from them.

“How many times do I have to tell you this, brat, I make the rules here, not you, got it?”

Quackity didn’t respond, only gritting his teeth and squirming as he pulled on the restraints.

The brunette growled lowly, leaning away and pressing his weight down into his hands. “Did you not hear me, bitch?” He yelled, his unnatural teeth glinting and dangerously sharp.

“Yes! Fine, I get it, goddammit! Just touch me, fuck me, choke me, something!” He yelled back, his knuckles fading to a pale white with his grip.

Huffing in annoyance, Schlatt shoved the younger’s thighs back and away from himself as he got up from between them. Hundreds of sick, sadistic thoughts raced his mind as he rose from the bed, stepping towards their bedside table despite the kicking of Quackity’s feet and his muttered curses.

“Y’know what?” He started, opening the bottom drawer and retrieving a couple different items before re-sealing it and placing them on the edge of the bed. “Since you’re gonna be such a bitchy and bratty little ungrateful crybaby, I don’t think I will.”

“Wait no, I’m sorry, I’ll be good I promise-“

“Oh what a quick little change of attitude that gave you, how funny! Now shut the fuck up and quit your babbling, I’ll show you the real meaning of sorry, fucking brat.” He spat, holding up a small vibrator and waving it in front of the ravenette’s face as his eyes grew wide.

It didn’t take Schlatt long to get re-situated between his quivering thighs and to have the younger’s last article of clothing removed and tossed away, leaving him spread, bare, and completely vulnerable. A relaxed yet sly look painted the horned male’s face as he strapped the small vibe onto the younger’s neglected cock, thumbing over the dial to set it to a painfully low setting, sending a numb shock through his core.

Quackity squeezed his eyes shut as his thighs tried to draw closed, desperately squeezing Schlatt’s hips between them.

“Aw, poor thing,” Schlatt mocked, pulling the younger’s legs off of himself and getting up from the bed a second time. He looked down at the wreck of a boy before him and grinned, reaching down enough to grab his shoulder and flip him over.

Then he was pushed forward onto his chest, his face meeting the sheets and his knees tucked below his hips. He wasn’t stuck, but maneuvering wouldn’t be easy. He wanted so desperately to lose himself in the dull pleasure, but it was nowhere near enough, only a gentle spark in his stomach

The younger gasped as a fistful of his hair was grasped and yanked backwards, forcing his sweaty, red face up and off of the mattress. He was met with Schlatt’s sadistic gaze and cocked eyebrows.

“Now you be good, you hear? I’m going to go find myself something to drink and the second I get back I better see a change in that bratty attitude or I leave your pathetic ass here all day, understood?” He spat, holding the remote in his hand before thumbing it up to the second highest setting.

Quackity cried out as his whole body jolted, sending fire and goosebumps down his spine, all the way to the base of his skull. “Yes- Yes sir,” He choked, his dark eyebrows knitting together.

“Good,” The dominant figure said, releasing his grip on the raven hair and letting his head fall limp. Before Quackity could turn his head enough to see, Schlatt was gone with the door clicking behind him

— - — - — - — - — - — - — - —

He wanted to scream, his core burning with a white-hot flame. Curse that stupid dumb idiot Schlatt. He sure as fuck wasn’t just getting something to drink, he’d been gone for what felt like hours, but in reality was only about 30 minutes or so.

It’s like he was listening through the walls, every time he’d feel himself teetering on that oh-so-close edge of release, he’d turn down that stupid fucking dial and ruin it, sending his body into a fit of desperate jolts and spasms.

“Schlatt!” He cried into the empty bedroom, tears welling in his eyes and spilling down his cheeks as he squirmed, rolling onto his side to let his head rest on the pillows. The sheets were ruffled and messy around him and slightly damp from the sweat beads on his back.

“Please come back, this isn’t fair, I’m sorry! I need you, please come back!”

Right about that time, the door swept open again, revealing the horned man with a sly smile and a glass of water. “You called?” He said, stepping fully into the room.

“Yes- yes, ple- AH SHIT-!” The younger cried, his hips jerking as the remote was set back to its highest setting. He let his head fall back limply into the pillows, his eyes rolling back and tongue between his teeth.

“Aw, that’s just what I wanted to see,” Schlatt cooed, strolling up to the foot of the bed and smoothing the covers. Quackity keened and rolled back onto his knees, burying his face in the pillow and muffling his groans, his bare hips suspended.

“Hey, come back here,” The horned male said, crawling up onto the bed and rolling the younger onto his back again. Quackity couldn’t even bring himself to make eye contact with the man above him, too lost and dazed in the pleasure he was finally receiving.

He almost screamed when Schlatt’s big, calloused hand wrapped around his length, slowly stroking and twisting as tears dripped down his cheeks. “ _Shit shit shit gracias_ ,” The younger choked, hiccuping as his hips involuntarily jumped and jerked to meet said hand.

The older smirked and, using his other hand, removed the vibrator, causing the ra6venette to complain and squirm, an upset look of displeasure on his face, only to be quickly replaced by a loud howl as Schlatt jerked his hand faster, running the toy along the underside of his cock.

“ _Hijo de puta_ -“ Quackity swore, his chest heaving. “Please, please can I cum? I need to so bad, please?”

Schlatt pretended to think for a second before nodding his head. “Go on,” He said, adjusting his legs and leaning back a bit, continuing his malicious torture.

The younger groaned loudly as his back arched off the mattress, relishing in the feeling of finally being able to finish. He deserves it, doesn’t he?

Right as the pleasure of release ripped through him, a white spurt falling onto his stomach, all the stimulations were shut down like a switch, throwing his mind into a useless frenzy and sending hot tears flooding down his cheeks

“ _No no no dios maldita SEA_!” He sobbed, thrashing and pulling on the cuffs as his orgasm was completely sabotaged. His cock had dribbled pathetically onto his stomach, no friction or stimulation to hold him through, and he was left with tears rolling down his face and a stomach still full of knots.

“Aww look at that, poor little crybaby,” Schlatt mockingly cooed, a faux frown on his face, but Quackity could see right fucking through it at the hidden smirk. “Isn’t that what you wanted?

Fuck him. Fuck him, fuck him, fuck him, stupid bastard.


End file.
